The present invention refers to a carrier tool comprising a clamping element with a clamping element projection and comprising a cutting insert with a clamping recess on the cutting insert surface for machining workpieces, wherein the clamping recess has an annular indentation with a recess base, the indentation transitions from the recess base into the cutting insert surface via an annular surface and the indentation surrounds an elevation, the tip of which lies above the recess base and below the cutting insert surface, and the clamping element projection engages into the clamping recess and thus clamps same on the carrier tool.
A carrier tool of this kind is described in DE 198 54 873 A1. While clamping the cutting insert on the carrier tool, the clamping element projection pushes on the side of the elevation in a way such that the cutting insert is pulled into the cutting insert seat. A point contact essentially takes place between the clamping element projection and the elevation. The clamping claw exerts, in the clamped condition, a retraction force upon the cutting insert, whereby the insert is reliably pulled into and fixed in the insert seat of the cutting tool.